kancoll legendary fleet
by wolverine12
Summary: Sorry I cant do descriptions well
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 transfered

At alaska naval district Admiral zane was has just planned a operation dead zone to attack a nearby base of the abyss and plans to take them out before they can regroup with the main force so he needs to decides who to send cause he has got fleet boys and girls and they do work together very well so decides to send 4 boys and 4 girls.

Aircraft carrier hercules who was a boy had spiky hair and green top red pants and black army boots, battleship Newyork also a boy had red top black shorts and blue slickers, third boy was a special class of destroyer deathgear, and the last boy was a special ship one of a kind battlestar mixing a a battleship and a destroyer.

First girl was a heavy armoured carrier called Zues, secound girl was a iowa class battleship neelox, third girl was a destroyer called road runner, last and not least AA and battleship Golden hand.

When admiral zane sent them out theh had to kill them fast or if they leave to rejoin the main force near there main base it could be terribale newsthe two carries names are hawk and rose sent out a recon plane to see what there up against when it came back rose said to the group they have a total of 30 ships 3 battleships ri class 4 aircraft 15 cruisers and 8 ni class ships the whole group was terrified but they all were determine to take them out as they ingaged battle while at navak district admiral zane had a letter from a admiral of fleet girls saying "dear adniral zane we are having touble fighting the abyss and need of assistance can you transfer when you can it eill be apperiated" and zane know who to send the fleet he sent out after an hour battling they started heading back to dock when they got back zane was waiting for them and hawk ask why you out here, zane says I am transferring you to an admiral of fleet girls and I want you to go there right now and hawk your the flagship. Hawk and the rest of his fleet went off to ho to there new place in naval district nayako awhile in the district nagato heard about the news of reinforcements and the so she went yo the dock to see them. 20 mins left the fleet was ambushed by 65 abyss ships as rose sent out a distress dignal to the district they were going to rose and hawk sent ouf bombers and fighters while the redt were defending there carriers from being sunk so rose and hawk pulled back there old planes and sent out laster jets they toom out 15 still 50 remains at yhe navel district the alerm was going off and kaga and akagi with fubuki and thd kongu sisters were sent out to help as they hot there they sas bring hit after hit so aksagi and kaga srnt out planes to help and the kongu sisters and fubuki went ahead.

To be continued in chapter 2 defrnce is the best offence.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 defence is the best offence

While the reinforcements were coming from the naval district hawk and rose were having there planes are being blown put of the sky "luna give us anti air cover theres to many enemy planes" hawk orders luna nodded and started giving anti air cover "road runner and deathgear launch your electric torpedoes to confuss the abyssal" rose said so soph and ying send there torpedoes out "cliff, tenno and amy start pouring fire in" orderd hawk so cliff,tenno and amy started pouring in shells in as soon they do that hawk gets a messga from fubuki : this is special destroyer fubuki, the captian of the fleet respond" hawk responded "aircraft carrier hercules here we are taking heavy fire need support and air supority as our planes are being shot down" fubuki responded with "we are coming to help hold on our aircraft has launched planes to help" as soon hawk received the message the see thier allie planes flying over coming to help as they see fubuki and 4 battleships coming to help,hawk commanded "fleet we go on the offence give the abyssal hell" and like that everyone started to pour in fire from every singke direction and fubuki and the battleships started as well helping out after an our or two they almost killed them all there are 4 abyssals left they killed 3 but the last one went for rose and no one noticed but hawk, as hawk and rose were in love but kept it has a secret for a long time as hawk went to save rose the others just realised what was going to happen and rose was terrorised about yhe situation she was in then the abyssal shot a shell and hit rose right in the feet so she couldn't move just then hawk punched the abyassl so the others could shoot it and then it was down but rose could not move so hawk said grab mt hand I drag you along" and rose nodded and grabbed the hand and they all went to the naval district as they got there hawk took rose and along with tenno to get them selves fixed up, nkw they were all heading for the admirals office once they got there nagato was waiting for them with the admiral as the ships identified each other aircraft carrier hercules named hawk, Newyork class battleship named cliff , special destroyer deathgear named ying, one of a kind ship a deatroyer and battleship mixed together battlestar named tenno, heavy armor carrier zues named rose, special deatroyer road runner called soph, neelox class battleship iowa called amy, aa barriage and battleship golden hand called luna they all introduced them self's and hawk said "we are the legendary fleet from alsaka naval base sir" the admiral thanked them for coming to help with the abyssal and told them why they were transferred.


End file.
